


The Greasy Wrench

by infinitizeit



Series: Infinite Works [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun gets into a car crash and needs his car repaired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greasy Wrench

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a bit of swearing I guess.

“Shit.” Growled a man in his mid-twenties. He ripped off his seatbelt and loosened the already loose tie dangling off his neck. First he spends his day in his boss’ office getting his ass chewed out for basically “being a waste of time and money” and now some kid runs into the back of his car.

 

“Your ass better be insured because I’m sure as hell not paying for the damages.” He glares pointedly at the mass of too long limbs bumbling over towards him.

 

“Chill man, I’ve got Allstate, you’re in good hands.” The kid doubles over, laughing at his own joke.

 

“Oh for the love of- Look, here’s my business card for any information you need.”

 

Lanky takes the card and stares down at it. “Nam Woohyun.”

 

“ _Mr_. Nam Woohyun.” Woohyun rubs uselessly at his temples, his headache growing.

 

“I’m Lee Sungyeol, nice to meet ya. Look, sadly, this isn’t my first rodeo. I’ll give my company your number and they’ll hook you up. The guys at the auto repair doohickey are spectacular. They’ll put a sparkly new bumper on your car’s ass.”

 

Woohyun didn’t even have the strength to punch the guy in the face.

 

“If they let you request a specific dude, get Jang Dongwoo. Greatest repair guy I’ve ever seen. Welp, looks like I’m going to have to hunt for a third job. Insurance is going to be killer now. This is why Myungsoo drives!” The lanky guy yells at the sky before stumbling back to his car.

 

Woohyun would feel bad for the kid if he wasn’t caught up in his own pity party.

 

“I didn’t get your number!” Woohyun shouts after the male who’s already situated in his beat up vehicle.

 

“I have a boyfriend!” The other shouts back before carelessly zooming away.

 

Woohyun is left standing on the curb, absolutely dumbfounded.

  
  
  
  
  


 

It takes three days of rolling through the streets with a smushed bumper and getting laughed at by his colleagues before Sungyeol’s agent calls him.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, I am an agent from Allstate and it was reported to us that Lee Sungyeol crashed into a Nam Woohyun. Are you him?”

 

“Yes, thank goodness you guys called.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. My name is Kim Sunggyu and I will be dealing with your coverage. He informed me that your ‘car’s ass’ is in bad shape, am I right?”

 

Woohyun’s small smile fell. Great. He narrowly resisted the urge to pull his hair out and just scream.

 

“You’re right.”

 

“Swag.” The ‘s’ was drawn out, pronouncing a strong lisp. Woohyun desperately wanted to inform the man to never say that word again. Especially since he sounded older than Woohyun.

 

“Anyway, we’ll fax the necessary documents over to the repair shop that will be handling your vehicle. The shop is...hold on a sec. What?” Woohyun winced and drew the phone away from his precious ear.

 

“Yeah, Sungyeol crashed into another one. Pay up, that’s fifty from all of you.” Woohyun was slowly losing his sanity as he continued to listen to the man on the other line laugh with his coworkers about how the police will have to take away the kid’s licence soon if he keeps it up.

 

“Oh, that’s right, customer. Anywhodiddle, the repair shop is The Greasy Wrench. Some shady looking place with a fairy for a clerk. Seriously, is it a boy or is it a girl? Nah, he’s a he. A cute he that looks like a she. Hah. Well, good luck with your shit or whatever. Peace.” And the line clicked.

 

Woohyun set his phone down on his desk and stared at his cubicle’s taupe wall. He let out a loud laugh, tearing up and holding his sides.

 

His cube neighbor peeked up over the half wall. “Woohyun finally cracked, you all owe The Great Kibum 20 bucks.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

Woohyun speaks to a very feminine sounding voice over the phone and arranges an appointment for two o'clock Saturday. He figures that’s the guy (or girl) that Sunggyu had mentioned.

 

And when Saturday comes around, Woohyun prays for a normal visit because this past week has been just shit in a fan and he has had enough.

 

“The hell kinda name is The Greasy Wrench? Sounds like they got lazy and googled common auto repair shop names…” Woohyun muttered to him himself as he followed some angry looking guy’s orders to pull his car into the garage.

 

He’s told to stop and he clambers out of the vehicle.

 

“See Sungjong first before we can do anything. He’s at the front desk.” The angry says, sounding not as angry as he looks. But Woohyun obeys nevertheless, desperate to finally get his life back in order.

 

“Hi, I’m here for my two o’clock appointment. Nam Woohyun.”

 

“Oh, Sungyeol’s latest incident. Sure thing. We only have Dongwoo working maintenance right now so he’ll be dealing with your car. If you have any questions, you can ask him, he knows everything. Just give him these papers and he’ll give you a time estimate. I think he’s finishing up another car right now.”

 

Woohyun stares at the boy in front of him. He’s smiling sweetly and it distinctly reminds him of kittens and rainbows. He leaves the front desk feeling happier.

 

Upon returning to the garage area, Woohyun spots the angry guy laughing like a seal as he wiggles in his spot. _He looks likes a squid._ Woohyun shakes his head.

 

“If you’re looking for Dongwoo, he’s over there. Hey, Woo! Customer needs to see you.”

 

“Okay!” Comes a shout followed by the sound of wheels against the concrete floor.

 

Woohyun looks over and sees a man roll out from under a car. Clad in a black tank and cargos, the man had smears of grease staining his face and arms. He stands up and it all goes slow-mo for Woohyun. Sexy music and random wind blowing through his hair included.

 

This Dongwoo guy reaches for a towel and wipes at his hands. His sharp eyes slide to meet Woohyun’s. Woohyun can visibly see the movement of the guy’s biceps under his skin. He licks his lips seductively before biting his fat bottom lip, sending a wink. Woohyun’s jaw drops as the man begins to peel off his tank.

 

Woohyun blinks rapidly only to see the male still calmly wiping away at the grease smears (which is a useless attempt he knows). He quickly swipes away the drool that formed at the corner of his mouth and clears his throat. _Damn, I need to get laid or something_.

 

“Yes?” Dongwoo smiled and Woohyun took a minute to remember how to breathe again.

 

“Uhm, yes, Woohyun, Sungyeol, bumper…” Woohyun mumbled receiving a confused look. He thrusted the papers a bit too forcibly into the shorter man's sweaty chest. Dongwoo looked down at the papers and nodded.

 

“Hey, Myungsoo, your boyfriend hit another.” Dongwoo laughed and Woohyun was blown away. Far, far away and he knew he wouldn’t be coming back.

 

“Yeah, I know. Oh wait, it’s you? He hit you? You don’t seem to be a stiff business man…” The squid, Myungsoo, tilted his head as he scanned over Woohyun’s ripped jeans and worn graphic tee. Woohyun pouted a little, not because he’s offended, but because it’s true.

 

“Aw, look what you did Myung. Hey, it’s okay, Mr. Nam. I’m sure you’re a sweet man who’s great at his job.” Dongwoo smiled like the heavens designed the act of smiling for this man.

 

Woohyun forced his own smile though. Recalling back to how he treated Sungyeol (though he knows the kid didn’t even feel the sting of his words or glare), one wouldn’t really describe him as ‘sweet’ and with what his boss embedded into his brain, he’s far from great at his job.

 

“Anyway, this repair won’t last too long, about an hour, maybe a bit less than that. Oh and I’m Dongwoo by the way.” And Woohyun’s pretty sure he didn’t imagine the wink this time. “See ya in a bit, Mr. Nam.”

 

“Woohyun, just call me Woohyun.” Woohyun flashed a smile drawing Dongwoo’s eyes down to his lips.

 

“Woohyun.” Dongwoo nods and turns around to get back to work.

 

 _Not to be crude or anything, but get a load of that ass_.

  
  
  
  


 

 

An hour went by pretty fast, most of it was spent bickering with Sungyeol who had walked over to give his boyfriend a late lunch. Turns out, he enjoyed hanging around Sungyeol. The kid was just like him and he found out just how awesome some of his pranks were. They even ended up swapping numbers and arranging a day to run around with masks on and scare people at parks.

 

Woohyun knows he’s 25 now, but shit, he isn’t dead.

 

Sungjong turns out to be a trip too. Woohyun found out that he’s also a model but likes to come here since it’s his brother’s joint.

 

“Hey, what’s with that Sunggyu guy? Your agent?” Woohyun asks Sungyeol.

 

“Oh, him? Thinks he’s the shit right? Well, he might as well be. So cool. He’s got his own rock band and a motorcycle. He’s super awesome and kinda cute.” Sungjong added shyly, tucking his hair behind his ear.

 

“Isn’t he like ten years older than you?” Came a voice from behind their little triangle on the floor.

 

“Howon, you’re here. I’ll go tell Dongwoo.” Sungjong smiled, got up, and trotted away.

 

“He likes Sunggyu? He always makes fun of how feminine he is.” Sungyeol taped his chin thoughtfully.

 

“He comes here quite often, just to chat him up. Dude’s a softy, no joke. Last week he brought Sungjong a bouquet of flowers he grew himself.” Howon informed them. Sungyeol’s eyes lit up.

 

“No freaking shit… Oh, this is gold.”

 

“You didn’t hear it from me.”

 

“Woohyun, Dongwoo would like to see you. He’s finished with your bumper.” Sungjong called from the door leading to the garage. Woohyun nodded and got up.

 

“Yup, I should be getting back home myself. Got a report due tomorrow morning. One more semester of college and I’m out, ugh. See you later, man.” Sungyeol waved before slipping out of the front door.

 

Woohyun made his way into the garage where a certain angelesque guy was leaning up against his car.

 

“Everything’s brand spankin’ new and you’re all set to go. Oh, except one thing.” Dongwoo grinned.

 

“And what’s that?” Woohyun took a step closer, feeling a little gutsy after being placed in such a good mood.

 

“It’d be great if you tipped me.” Dongwoo smiled so wide that his eyes disappeared. Woohyun pouted a tiny bit but nodded. He gave Dongwoo two twenties that he forced Kibum to give him when he found out he betted on his sanity.

 

“Uh, wow, that’s too much and I was joking, too, Woohyun.” Dongwoo’s eyebrows scrunched, forming a line between them. Woohyun didn’t resist the urge to smooth the line out.

 

“Then keep what you want and use the rest to pay for dinner with me tonight.”

 

Dongwoo bit his lip, not doing a good job of hiding his gigawatt smile. “Yeah, okay. I’ll pick you up at seven? I can get your address and number from this.” Dongwoo shook the papers Woohyun had given him with his information on it. “Save you the trouble.”

 

“Sounds like a date.”  Woohyun took out his keys. “See you soon.”

 

“See ya.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

Woohyun found out that night that Jang Dongwoo drives a bright green sports car. He also desires a slow relationship that is strong no matter what happens. He’s trusting and always optimistic, though that can also be his downfall sometimes.

 

Woohyun also found out that Jang Dongwoo is evil. Many times he groped Woohyun’s butt and brushed his hand on his thigh throughout the night.

 

“You know, it’s going to be difficult to go slow with you when you keep touching me like this.” Woohyun voiced out while Dongwoo slipped his hand into the back pocket of Woohyun’s jeans. Dongwoo let out his beautiful laugh.

 

“Sorry, it’s a bad habit. I just touch whoever and whatever I can. It’s weird I know, but you’ll get used to it. Or not. Looks like you’ll be getting to know your hand a bit better.”

 

“Yeah, consider it practice for you.” Woohyun winks at Dongwoo who immediately shuts up and blushes.

 

“Wow…” Woohyun sighs.

 

“What?”

  
“Sungyeol should have crashed into my car ages ago.”


End file.
